icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emily7871/iJealous Part 2
Hey everyone!!! I am really glad alot of you liked part 1. Thank you all so much for the nice comments! If you havent seen part 1 go check that out now under my blog posts. Remember to comment and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading! :) iJealous Part 2 "What?" I ask "How do you feel about Carly and Freddie?" asks Gibby "What?" i asked in shock "I just thought since you still like Freddie" "I do not still like Freddie okay! If he wants to date Carly he can! Whatever, I don't care! I interupt "It kinda seems like you care." he says "Well i don't." That is such a lie. I do care, but I am not gonna let Gibby get anything outta me. "And anyways don't be saying I like Freddie when you know you like Carly!" i say "I know I like Carly, and I can admit it cause I'm not stubborn like you." he says "Anyways i have a plan to break them up, but the thing is I need you for it." he says "What makes you think I'm gonna help you?" i ask "Well we both don't like them dating, so I thought you would help me." he said "Will you stop with that! I never said I didn't like them dating!" "You never said you did either." "Gibby I swear I will run downstairs, grab my buttersock, and beat you with it." "Whatever. Just admit it Sam you know you do." "I learned a long time ago to never admit anything." "If you never admitted to liking him before you started dating, you two probably wouldn't of ever gotten together." I just stood there for a while. I mean since when did Gibby get so deep? I mean he's right. But i won't let him win. "What's your plan"? I ask He just rolls his eyes at me. "I was just thinking, the next time Carly, Freddie, you, and me go to the Groovy Smoothie, we will pretend like we're dating." he said "That is the grossest idea I have ever heard. And why would we do that?" I say "To make them jealous! It could work, unless you have a better idea." "Well what if it doesn't work? We can't just tell them, oh hey Carly, hey Freddie, me and Gibby only got together to make you guys jealous, but it didn't work so we are breaking up now?" "I don't know, but it's worth a shot. I mean i would rather not watch them be together for the rest of my life." "I will only do it if you listen to what I say we play by my rules, got it?" "Got it. Wait uh will we have to ya know kiss at all?" "Oh I really hope not, but if it comes down to it maybe. If we have to it will only be a peck nothing more! If you try anything else I will punch you in the mouth so hard you won't even be able to pucker your lips for a whole year! Are we clear?" "Gotcha" he says "Well I'm going back downstairs, I'll text you about tomorrow. I say "Kk" I can't believe I'm doing this all for Freddie. Well tomorrow will be interesting. "Hey where were you?" asked Carly "In the bathroom." i say "Were you like constipated or something?" "No." I reply "Uh why do you have Freddies clothes?" she asks "No reason." I reply "Hey! Can one of you put my clothes outside of the door?" asks Freddie "I'm on it"! I walk over to the freezer to get his underwear having his shirt and pants in hand. "Okay they are outside of the door." I say Freddie picks them up and pull them in the bathroom. "Uh why is my underwear cold?" he asks "I was bored, so i stuck them in the freezer." "You just love to annoy me don't you?" "Yes, it's my hobby." I reply "I'm surprised you aren't mad." says Carly "Oh I am. I just don't feel like fighting with Sam." he says "Okay I am throwing them out! Stick them in the microwave." "No. Lets make a deal. You put them on for 10 seconds and then I will put them in the microwave." "No! Carly?" "Sam" Carly began "Oh come on Carls!" "Fine! I'll do it!" he shouts I can hear him squealing. It's very enjoyable to hear. "Okay! I did it! Here they are!" "You know since we can't actually see you, you could've faked it." I say while waiting for them to be done heating "Good point" he says "Here you go! All warm and wet!" I say "Gosh thanks!" As Freddie starts walking out of the bathroom, I can see a big wet spot on his uh area because of the underwear. "So how about the three of us go to the Smoothie tomorrow for lunch." I say "What about Gibby?" Carly asks "I guess he can come too" I say "Well I'm in for lunch tomorrow, but i gotta go." says Freddie Once again they kiss. It makes me wanna barf. "For the last time, good night." "Hey Carls, isn't Gibby still up there?" "Oh ya. Hey can you go kick him out, I don't want to be mean." "You kicked him out of your bed, so why can't you just kick him out now?" "How did you know about that?" "Oh uh i found him walking around in the studio." "Oh" Wow. Carly seems almost jealous. Maybe this will work. "Gibby get out!" I shout "Why?" he shouts back "Gibby can you please leave?" asks Carly "Fine" It's funny how Gibby will do anything Carly tells him to do. Just as he leaves Spencer walks in. "Here is one large Strawberry Splat!" said Spencer "What took you so long?" asks Carly "Well I was talking to T-Bo about making a huge sculpture for the Groovy Smoothie!" "Are you even gonna get paid?" asks Carly "Yep i got a ten dollar gift card for the Groovy Smoothie." "Only ten dollars?" I ask "Ya your right I should of asked for twenty." "Go to bed Spencer" says Carly "Oh come on i gotta work on it now!" "Bed! Now!" shouts Carly "Okay" he replies Spencer just walks into his room like a sad little puppy. Carly is like his awful babysitter, Jenna. Right when me and Freddie broke up. "Okay Sam I'm going upstairs to go to bed" says Carly "Fine. But I'm staying up and eating the food outta your fridge." "Good night" she says "Ditto" Okay time to break out the ham! I hear a knock at the door. Just incase it's a burgalar i bring my buttersock with me. I look through the peephole to see who it is. I open the door. "What do you want?" I ask Okay that was end of part 2 the next chapter gets alot better! Thanks for reading! Please comment on what you thought if you loved or hated it. Thanks so much! Part 3 should be up by thursday or friday. Thanks!! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts